Migraine Relief
by Tempest Hale
Summary: One-shot. While studying, Tatsuki gets a headache and Ichigo helps her relax a bit. M/F, Het, HJ, Lang.


"Another migraine?" he asked, brow set in familiar scowl. As if I wasn't having enough trouble concentrating already, his warm chocolate eyes radiated concern and I found myself unable to look away. I nodded dumbly, wincing as the brilliant lights of a passing car filtered through the blinds. Every light seemed to pass through my head as if a dull ice pick was stabbed right into my eye. Fuck, this was even worse than yesterday.

Ichigo stood from the sofa where we had been studying and went to each room, turning off the lights. When he circled back to the couch, and me, he set our books on the floor to the side of sofa. Then he sat with his back leaning against the arm of the sofa, and motioned for me to come closer to him. I settled between his parted legs and he embraced me. Ichigo's broad chest made a perfect back rest, and I wiggled just a little to get comfortable. He wrapped his arms tighter around me and I could feel the growing bulge at the small of my back – I needed to stop moving.

His left hand ran over my face, lightly caressing my closed eyes and feverish brow before running lightly through my short hair. I sighed and relaxed further in his hold. Ichigo's right hand rested on my stomach, but would soon start to move lower. He would start at my knee, like he always did, stroking my smooth thigh, tickling and teasing me until I can hardly stand it, until I'm pulling his hair and begging for him to touch me _there_. By the time he finally ran his long, calloused fingers under my uniform skirt and over my sex, my white cotton panties would be wet, and I'd be shivering in anticipation.

"Ah, Tatsuki," he murmured into my ear. His warm breath blew across my neck and the tingling sensation that followed ran all the way down my spine. I arched into his touch and spread my legs as he pressed in slow, firm circles over my clit. I wanted him inside of me, and told him so. He smiled against my neck, leaning over my shoulder to watch as he pushed my damp panties aside. His middle finger gently moved over my pussy, dipping into the folds and coming back dripping with my juices. He started a circular motion, rubbing my clit faster and faster, but denying me what I really wanted.

My eyes drifted closed as my pleasure heightened. All my senses were focused on what Ichigo was doing to me. I could feel the heat of his long fingers radiating from my core, up my spine and up into my face. My cheeks aflame, my breath came out of me in a quick moan. I could smell the musk of my sex and the heady aroma of Ichigo's hair and sweat. The thick taste of anticipation lingered on my tongue and I tried to swallow around it, but the image of Ichigo, head thrown back in ecstasy burned itself into my brain, and I merely panted. The soft sounds of his fingers dancing on my sensitive skin and when he whispered my name against my shoulder I came.

My back arched, pushing my small breasts up into Ichigo's waiting hand, and he lightly pinched my right nipple. I screamed, feeling the fire spreading through my body. It radiated from my clit to my curling toes and my flushed, sweaty face, then it returned to my core, intensifying every soft touch of those skilled digits. I needed him, now.

"Ichigo, please. I want you inside, please," I implored. I was not above begging at that point – I needed him far too much. I sighed as he kissed my cheek and then slipped his forefinger into my pussy. It slid inside so easily; I was soaking wet, and I couldn't help but ask for more. His large-knuckled middle finger joined the first, and I bit my bottom lip to contain the lusty moan that threatened to spill from my lips. Just a little –ah!

"Oh, fu – Ichigo, there! Right there!" I gasped as the pads of his fingers stroked over that place inside – I was going to come again. I imagined what it might be like to have Ichigo's dick inside of me. I had never seen it, but I could feel it twitching against my back as he teased me into a second orgasm. I felt as if a fog had settled over my body, and as soon as Ichigo pressed down, hard inside me while rubbing circles over my clit with his thumb, the fog cleared. The bright light of a star shone through the haze and I saw nothing but white for what seemed like hours. So sensitive was my body that I wiggled, trying to get away from the overwhelming sensations as I was trying to fuck myself on his fingers. Finally, I came down from the high and settled back against that broad chest, gasping for air and sleepy.

Ichigo slowly withdrew his hand from my sex, and I watched through heavy-lidded eyes as he licked and sucked his fingers clean. I shuddered when he kissed my mouth; I could taste myself on his lips, and found I didn't mind too much. Slowly waking up, I realized the state I had left the poor man in – Ichigo was nearly shaking with need, and I wanted to do _something_ for him.

I began to turn around to face him, but he tightened his grip on my waist and held me fast. I turned my head as far as I could, looking at him with confusion. My brain vaguely registered that his scowl was gone, brow smooth and a smile in his eyes.

"Don't worry 'bout me, baby. You rest," he said, as if that solved anything. He used his left hand to push my head back against his shoulder and stroke my short hair. For a short moment, too short, he buried his face in my hair and inhaled deeply. It tickled and sent a wave of warmth throughout my body. I wanted him even more now than before.

"But Ichigo, I – " I started, but he cut me off.

"Tatsuki. Just sleep," he ordered softly, voice husky with lust. He kissed my hair again, and pulled me closer, his arms creating a warm, firm cage that I had no desire to escape. I closed my eyes obediently, but I was already plotting a way to seduce him after our nap. I smiled and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
